


Princes Secret//Sk8 the Infinity//Reki x Langa

by BlackSpades



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Commoner Reki, Fluff, I love Reki and Langa, M/M, Prince Langa, Reki x Langa, SK8, Sk8 the Infinity - Freeform, Skateboarding, renga, royal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSpades/pseuds/BlackSpades
Summary: Prince Langa goes undercover as Snow and meets a boy named Reki.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	1. The Prince and the Commoner

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Sk8 the infinity, Royal AU.  
> Carla has also turned into a watch.

(Langa's POV)

"Sir, here's the work for today," My assistant hands me a pile of documents.

"Thank you, Cherry." I respond.

He bows at me and started to walk away.

"Wait, Cherry!" I called for him.

"Yes?" He answers.

"Can you tell me when's the next meeting?" I smile politely at him.

"Carla, tell me when's the next meeting for Prince Langa." Cherry asks his watch.

"That would be at 4:00 PM today." Carla replied.

"Okay, thanks." I said.

Cherry bows again and leaves. I sigh at the pile of work. 

I've never liked doing work. It's tiresome and boring, but it's bearable. Ever since my father passed away, I was the one to do all the work in this kingdom. After all, I am the next one to the throne. 

I start working on the documents one by one. I check the time, 3:32 PM. I've been doing this for about an hour and my hand is starting to cramp. I look over at the documents that used to be a big pile, but now is only a thin stack. I quickly finish my work that only took 10 minutes. I slump back on my chair.

'Only a few more minutes till the meeting starts.' I said to myself.

I start day dreaming until I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I tiredly said.

"It's time for the meeting, sir." Cherry comes in the room.

I get up and start walking out the door.

(Time skip to dinner)

It's only me and my mom at the dinner table. We eat our food in silence since we both don't know how to start a conversation. Don't get me wrong, I do love my mother very much however it just gets a little too awkward. I finish my meal and my chef, Joe walks towards me.

"Would you like anything else?" He asks me.

"Can you bring some pudding up to my room please?" I ask him. That was our secret word for when I want to sneak out of the kingdom.

He smiles and nods. 

I excuse myself and walk to my room.

I change into a basic white T-shirt, blue jeans, and light purple converses. 

"You going out again?" I turn around and see Cherry.

"Yes I am." As I said that, Joe comes into my room.

Joe and Cherry are the only ones that I trust. During the night, we act casual with each other unless someone else comes in.

"Here's your pudding... Snow." Joe hands me a cup of vanilla pudding.

Snow is my undercover name when I go out at night. It's overwhelming to do all the work in this place, so I sneak out and explore some areas.

I eat the vanilla pudding, and placed it on my nightstand.

Joe and Cherry secretly walks me out of the castle. I thank them and head off somewhere.

(Reki's POV)

I go to an abandon park near my house and started to do some tricks on my skateboard. Coming here has always been my get away from the house. Taking care of my younger siblings and doing the house chores while my mom works is really tiring. While I was skating, I heard someone walking close where I was. I stop skating for a second and start looking around the area.

I heard some bushes rustle. I shot my head towards the sound to see a tall, alluring light blue hair, with a simple yet attractive outfit. He looks just like a prince. We stare at each other not saying a word. 

"What is that?" The mysterious guy spoke up, pointing at my skateboard.

"Oh this? It's a skateboard. Have you not heard of it?" I smile gleefully at the strange man.

"No, I actually never heard of it," What he said caught my attention.

"You wanna try riding it?" I ask.

"Next time." He answered.

"Next time? Wait, you're gonna visit again?" I questioned him.

"Yeah, but by the way," he started walking closer, "I never got your name. My name is Snow, what's yours?" he pulled out his hand.

"Reki."I pulled my hand out as well and shook his.

"Let's sit over there," I gestured him over to a bench. We both sit down and started talking with each other.

"So Snow, what brings you here at nigh time?" 

"I like taking walks at night. Even though it's dangerous, it's the most peaceful." Snow started to talk.

"What about you? What are you doing here?" He added.

"I usually come here to take a break from my house. I'm the oldest of my siblings so I take care of them while my mom goes out to work." I reply to Snow.

We started asking each other about our hobbies, things we like, things we dislike and stuff like that. I check the time on my phone. We've been chatting for almost 2 hours now.

"Ah, Snow. I have to go now," I got up, "It's been fun chatting with you! Can you come tomorrow?"

"Sure." He got up too.

We say our goodbyes and we both start heading in opposite directions.

'I forgot to get his number' 


	2. Skateboarding Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reki teaches Snow/Langa how to skateboard.

(Reki's POV)

'Class suck.' I yawned.

Nothing interesting comes into my life. I wake up, eat breakfast, go to school, do chores, study, skateboard, eat dinner, then skateboard some more at night, then it repeats. The kids in my school won't even listen when I talk about skateboarding, so there's that. However, since Snow came into my life, I'll have something to look forward to. 

I sigh and stare out the window, not even bothering to pay attention to class. 

'I wonder what Snow is doing right now?' 

* * *

**At Reki's House**

"I'm home!" I yelled and walked in.

I see two identical little girls run towards me.

"You're home! You're Home!" They said in unison. I laugh and pat their heads.

I head into my room and close the door. My room is filled with posters, stickers, and a lot of skate stuff. Basically my whole personality is about skateboarding. I lay down on my bed, and pulled out my phone. Scrolling through videos of skateboard tricks until I find the one I wanna watch. I lay there and watch videos until I think is time to do the chores. 30 minutes has passed by and I get up. I walk to the closet a few steps down my room and grab the cleaning supplies. I start by vacuuming the floor and dusting the house. Then I fold my sisters, mine, and my mom's clothes. When I'm done with that, I check the time.

'5:27 PM' I looked at the clock. My mom comes home in about an hour so I start preparing dinner. 

I pre heat the oven to 375 degrees. I get 4 tablespoons of unsalted butter, half a cup of red miso, 2 tablespoons of brown sugar, 1 tablespoon of unseasoned rice vinegar, and added those ingredients into a large bowl. I grab a spoon and started to stir in the ingredients. I added just enough black pepper for the taste to stand out. I grab the boneless chicken thighs from the fridge and skinned them, then I massaged it in with the miso-butter mixture. I then place the chicken in a single layer roasting pan and placed it into the oven. I roast the chicken for 30 minutes, turning the chicken pieces over twice, until it turns a golden brown. I take the chicken out and cut it into little pieces for the younger ones. I grab 5 different portion sized bowls and added rice into it. I grab the chicken and placed it into each bowl. Then I grab some cucumbers and started slicing it. I placed the sliced cucumbers with the rice and chicken. I set up the table for dinner. Right on time, my mom comes home from work. 

"Dinners ready!" I yell and everyone starts joining me at the table.

We start eating the dinner I cooked, and everyone seems to like it.

"Not bad Big Bro," Tsukihi places a cucumber in her mouth.

"Yummy!!" Nanaka said with her mouth full. 

I help my mom wash the dishes, then I head into my room. I grab my skateboard, a helmet, and some elbow and knee pads. Then I head off into the woods.

(3rd POV)

As Reki goes to the abandoned park, he sees his blue haired friend. 

"You're early" Reki chuckles.

"And you're late," Snow looks at Reki.

"I say, I'm on time." Snow then rolls his eyes at his friend.

"Oh, by the way," Reki reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, "I didn't get your number yesterday. So do you mine if I get it now before I forget again?"

Snow grabs the phone and starts typing his number in. He gives it back and the red head smiles.

"Here, you'll need it." Reki tosses the helmet and the safety pads to Snow. 

"Why do I need this?" Snow catches the items and starts putting them on.

"Skateboarding isn't that easy. So you need stuff to protect you when you fall," He responds. Snow nods to his answer. 

"Try getting on," Reki pushes his skateboard towards Snow.

Snow steps on the board then immediately falls on the ground. He winces as he gets up. He tries to get on again... and fails to. Snow tries, and tries, and tries, but can't seem to get on that damn skateboard. Snow didn't think it will be this hard to get on a board with wheels. He looks over to Reki seeing him smile and chuckling at him. Snow gives him a glare. Reki notices and starts walking towards Snow.

"Here, let me help you," He gives out his hands for Snow to take them, which he does. 

"Use me as a balance, and try stepping on carefully. Also balance your feet on the four nails, it will help you a lot," He taps his feet on the four nails from the front of the skateboard and the back, trying to tell Snow where to step on.

Snow slowly put one foot on the skateboard trying to balance himself as he places his other foot. Snow feels ecstatic when he finally succeeds.

"Good job, Snow." Reki complimented him, and he takes his hands out of Snow's grip. Snow suddenly feels the skateboard move on his own. He panics and falls off the skateboard. Reki sighs and helps him up.

"Don't worry about it," Reki smiles at Snow's frustrated face, "You can do it."

Those simple words made Snow a little more confident with himself. He gets on the skateboard one step at a time. He starts to balance himself when he makes it on. 

"Bend your knees a little." Reki told the concentrated boy. 

Snow nods at his advice and bended his knees a little. He gets surprised when he realizes that he wasn't moving. He looks at Reki with joy in his eyes. Reki gives him a thumbs up.

"Now try skating," Reki smirked, "Here let me show you."

Snow carefully gets off the skateboard to let Reki have a turn.

"Watch my very closely." Reki gets on the skateboard and positioned himself.

He pushes off the skateboard with his back foot and started skating circles around Snow. Snow stared at Reki with amazement; he was taken back at how Reki controlled the skateboard like it was nothing. Reki comes to a stop and gets off.

"Wanna try?" Reki asked Snow. He nods his head in agreement.

Snow gets on the skateboard and Reki holds Snow's right hand for support. Snow tries to mimic what Reki did, but it didn't seem to work out. He tries to push off but the way he was doing it seems awkward. 

"Hmm, maybe try not to think about it. Just let it come naturally." Reki suggested. Snow didn't know what he meant.

'Just let it come naturally.' Snow took a deep breath, and went for it.

He loosened his body, so it wasn't so stiff as before. Snow lifted his back foot and pushed off the ground. He did it. Snow slowly started moving.

"What do I do now?" Snow questioned Reki.

"Place you back foot, on the skateboard. To turn, slightly lean your heels forward to turn left and slightly lean your heels backwards to turn right." Reki lets go of Snow's hand.

Once Snow started to pick up the pace, his heels leaned forward and that made him to turn left. Snow turns a 180 and pushed his backfoot to gain speed. Reki is surprised of how fast Snow learned how to skateboard. 

'What a natural...' Reki stares at the beginner.

Snow comes back to Reki and stops the skateboard. Snow grabs onto his shirt and squeezes it.

'This feeling...' Snow's heart beats faster, 'It's incredible.'

Snow has officially learned how to skateboard.


	3. Prince Miya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reki goes to his friends kingdom to ask him for a favor.

(Reki's POV)

'Why does his castle have to be so damn far away?!' I mentally complained, 'My body feels like collapsing any second now.'

I've been walking for about an hour to get to my friends house who's also a prince. We're only friends because of our passion for skateboarding. I look up ahead to see a castle in the background.

"AHHHHH" I battled cried. I feel the adrenaline rush into my body as I use the last of my energy running to the castle. 

I get to the front of the gate of the castle and I collapse. My head is spinning and I feel like I need to vomit. I lay on the ground trying to gain my energy back.

"What are you doing here, Slime?" I look up to see a boy with fluffy black hair with shiny green orbs as eyes. I quickly sit up into a kneeling position.

"Miya!" I yell out to my friend on the other side of the gate.

"Ew, you reek of sweat," Miya pinches his nose.

"Can you let me in, please?" I give him the puppy eye look and he sighs.

"Ugh, fine. Come in." He opens the gates and I walk in.

As I follow Miya, I look around at the garden. It's filled with bright beautiful flowers and a sparkly fountain in the middle. 

"Go take a shower in my bathroom. I'll ask a maid to bring you an extra change of clothes." Miya opens the castle doors and we both walk up to his room.

"Oi, I'm done," I walk out of his bathroom and sat down next to him on the couch.

"So... what do you need? He turns his head towards me.

"I need your help." I said in a serious tone.

Me and Miya met two years ago, when he was 11 and I was 15.

* * *

**Flashback**

(3rd POV)

Miya was just casually in the skatepark, perfecting his tricks. He was the only one there because he threatened the other kids to leave since he was royalty. Miya didn't really care of being alone, he thought it was more peaceful. Suddenly, a red hair teenager arrived. Miya was annoyed at him for being there. He soon started to skate towards the teen.

"Hey," Miya glared at him.

"Hey?" The teen stopped skating and looked at the kid.

"Go somewhere else. I'm skating here." Miya crossed his arms.

"Okay...and?" Reki tilted his head in confusion.

"You should obey my order you commoner! I'm the prince of the Chinen Kingdom." Miya threatened.

Reki looked at the smirking boy, then he looked at his skateboard.

"Woah, cool board!" Reki got closer to Miya's skateboard and squatted next to it. Miya looked at him with confusion and frustration.

"Did you just ignore me?!" Miya pulled his skateboard away from Reki.

"Oh, by the way," Reki got up from his squatted position and stared at Miya, "I saw you doing tricks on your skateboard and it looked so awesome!" Reki beamed.

'He ignored me again,' Miya stood there in confusion and turned his head away, slightly blushing at his compliment. 

"It was easy, no big deal." Miya played it cool.

"But still, it was so cool! Reki smiled.

Reki pulled out his hand.

"My names Reki, what's yours?" Reki asked the younger boy.

"Miya," He shook Reki's hand.

"Do you want to be friends?" Reki happily said.

Miya froze. 

'Friends...' Miya looked at the ground.

Miya didn't liked making friends. His past friends abandoned him for having more talent than them. He was afraid that if he makes any more friends, they will abandon him too.

'Maybe he won't leave me.'

"Sure, I would be your friend" He hesitantly smiled at Reki.

"Awesome!" Reki laughed.

They both pick up their skateboards and started skating together.

"How old are you anyways?" Miya questioned. 

"15, I'm a 3rd year in junior high school. Why?" Reki replied.

"...I'm 11," Miya made a weird face at Reki.

"Eh?! Why are you making that face to me?" Reki looked offended.

"You're a teenager, and I'm just a kid. It feels somewhat illegal," Miya answered.

"It's just a 4 year difference? Is that bad?" Reki was confused of why it felt illegal to Miya.

"You're just like a slime you know," Miya sighed, not wanting to continue that conversation any longer.

"Hey! How am I a slime?" Reki yelled at the kid.

"You just are!" Miya argued back, "I'm going to call you slime from now on!"

Miya started to skate away from Reki.

"Come back here!" Reki started to chase Miya.

"Haha, let's see you can catch up to me... Slime!" Miya smirked.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

(Miya's POV)

"So you just want me to help you teach some rookie?" I was annoyed, "Why were you so serious?"

"I don't know, it just felt needed." He slumped into my couch. 

"Fine. What time?" I agreed.

"Tonight at around 8 pm" He answered.

"Why so late?" I asked.

"He only comes at night. I tried looking for him during the day, but I can't find him." He looked up at the ceiling and looking somewhat serious.

"Well, we could just stay here until then," I suggested, "You got here at 5, so we can just wait a few hours."

"And look," I got up and ran to my Nintendo Switch, "I got this cool fantasy role-playing game called, 'Genshin Impact'!"

I sit back down on the couch next to Reki, who looked interested. I start up the game. Me and Reki switch turns to play here and there. It was actually more fun to play with a friend. We even leveled up to level 21.

During the 2 and a half hours, we played the game, eat snacks, and watched clips of me skateboarding at competitions. Right now, we are heading out the door of my castle.

"Oh no, I forgot that I didn't bring my skateboard!" My noisy friend yelled. I sigh at him freaking out.

"We can just use my skateboard, no big deal." I get on my skateboard leaving Reki behind.

"Wait! What about me?!" Reki yelled out to me.

"You can just run there," I chuckled.

"Do you even know where to go?!" I slow down and let my friend catch up to me.

"Lead the way, but I'm staying on the skateboard," I look at my friend who is now caught up to me.

"Fine." He looked at me back with a pouty face.

(Snow/Langa's POV)

I look around the area. No signs of Reki. I start getting bored and tired, but I still wait for him to show up. 

"Is this the place?" I hear an unfamiliar voice coming from the right of me. I then see a boy who's probably in junior high school riding a skateboard. He looks at me with big eyes. 

"So you're Snow?" The strange boy asks me. I nod my head yes.

"Why did you start... skating faster?" I see Reki put his hands on his knees, catching his breath.

"It felt weird going slow while riding a skateboard, so I just went faster to pick up the pace," The boy looked back at Reki and shrugged.

"You could've just stopped riding your skateboard, if it was too slow for you," Reki gave an annoyed expression on his face.

"Anyways," The boy looked back at me," the names Miya. What's yours?" He asked me with a cat like face.

"...Snow," I replied quietly. I looked at Miya, and felt that I knew him somewhere.

"Are you the prince of the Chinen Kingdom?" I questioned Miya.

"Yep, that's me," The cat like boy smiled at me.

"By the way, Snow. I forgot to tell you that Miya's gonna help teach you too." Reki walks up to us.

"This kid?" I whispered to Reki, pointing at Miya.

"Hey I heard that!" Miya glared at me, "You should know that I'm a candidate for Japan's national team. So I'm way better then this slime." He angerly points to Reki.

"Tch. Anyways, let's move on." Reki suggested, changing the topic.

(3rd POV)

"Okay, I'm gonna teach you how to do an ollie. It's a basic trick that every skater needs to learn before they do any other trick." Snow watches Miya get on his skateboard, "Watch me closely, I'm gonna demonstrate what it is and how you do it. Then you're gonna try."

Miya positioned himself on the skateboard. Going a little slower than usual so Snow can watch him. Miya jumped in the air with the skateboard and landed. 

"Now you try," Miya pushes the skateboard towards Snow.

Snow gets on the Skateboard, and positioned himself where Miya stood. He jumps in the air without the skateboard. Snow then lands on the skateboard and fell, making the skateboard fly forwards. Reki fetches the skateboard and brings it back.

"Here, look," Miya grabs the skateboard from Reki's grip and placed it down on the ground.

"Now see where my feet does when I jump." Miya shows Snow what he did wrong.

"Do you get it?" Miya asks Snow. Snow pauses for a moment and nods.

Snow gets on the skateboard again and tries to do it. He failed. Snow gets back on and tries again... he also fails again. Snow repeats what he's doing, gradually getting better each time. While he was practicing, Miya tries not to fall asleep, and Reki watches Snow fall and get back up again. Snow gets bruised up, but ignores the pain. He wanted to successfully do an ollie before he has to go back to his kingdom. It's been about an hour, and Miya fell asleep laying his head on Reki's shoulder. Snow starts to get tired from doing the same thing over and over again. Reki's eyelids start to get heavy but keeps them up to watch Snow. 

It's 11:32 pm, and Snow still hasn't done an ollie. This time Miya's awake, but still tired.

"Hey, it's cold and dark. How about we do this some other time," Miya suggested. He was getting grouchy.

"One more time." Snow replied back. Miya nodded his head.

Snow tried to focus more on his last try for tonight. He took a deep breath and went for it. He jumped up in the air with the skateboard and landed it. Snow looked at his friends with a happy expression. Miya and Reki returned his happy expression with a shocked face. 

"What?! That's impossible?" Miya stood up.

"Yeah! It took me a few months while it took you a night!" Reki stood up as well.

"What are you, a walking prodigy or something?" Miya crossed his arms still shock. Snow didn't expect to get these reactions from the two.

"You said this was a basic trick?" Snow walked closer to them.

"I did say it was a basic trick, but it's still a trick. It's supposed to be hard." Miya replied.

Reki patted Snow's shoulder. 

"Anyways, I'm proud of you Snow!" Reki complimented him, "That was amazing!"

Snow slightly blushes at what he said, but immediately stops. Miya yawns.

"Can we finally go home?" Miya rubs his eyes. Snow and Reki chuckled at the tired boy.

"Yeah sure," Reki said, "Want me to hold your skateboard?" Miya nods his head.

"Well, we're going back," Reki says to Snow.

"Yeah, get home safe." Snow replied and they both head off.

Reki carries Miya's skateboard as they walk out of the woods. Miya looks back.

'Weird. I feel like Snow looks like someone I know, but I can't remember who.' Miya shrugs and looks back.

'Maybe I'm just tired.' Miya agrees with himself.

"Hey, Reki" Miya looks at Reki. Reki looks back at him.

"Hmm?" 

"I'm gonna call one of my drivers to pick us up. Do you want to go stay at my place or do you want to go back to your house?" Miya pulled out his phone.

"I'll go back to my house," Reki answered, "I got little siblings to take care of, also I have school."

"Got it." Miya replied.

And they both went home, tired.


End file.
